


Cross My Heart

by yeahcaitbitch (YeahCaitBitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahCaitBitch/pseuds/yeahcaitbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel<br/>I'm terrible at summary's<br/>Should I continue it or leave it as one chapter? :3<br/>(Rated explicit for possible future chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wendigo

Sam,Dean,and Cas were all sitting around their shady motel room in the middle of nowhere. Today was a incredibly boring day,there were no possible cases being found,Sam was beginning to get extremely frustrated and yelling at his laptop.

"Jesus,Sammy,just find something already" Dean grumbled tossing some wrapper he found on the floor at his brother

"What the fuck jerk?!" Sam yelled and pulled one of his best bitch faces as he turned around to face his brother

"You're acting like a diva,there has to be something man" Dean rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to sit next to Cas on the tiny couch

Sam bitch faced him again and went back to scrolling through endless web pages hoping he'd find something soon or else he'd lose it from boredom. None of them got days off often let alone a slow day and it was nerve wracking for them.

"Dean" Cas said not loud at all and clearly in deep thought or paying a lot of attention to something

"What is it,Cas?" Dean looked over to see Cas giving all of his attention to a news paper

"I think I may of found something,Dean" Cas made a motion towards the paper as he put it on Dean's lap

Dean looked down and picked up the news paper Cas had laid in his lap and saw a bullshit article about some bear attacks and a missing teenage boy not too far from them in a town over.

Dean went into deep thought as he remembered the wendigo,it couldn't be though,could it? what the fuck else though could it be? the signsin the article all pointed to one and he could bet it all happened at night too.

"Sammy,Cas I think we have another wendigo to kill" Dean said rolling his eyes

"Lets go then" Sam said grabbing the duffel bags laying on the floor as he walk

Cas brushed against Dean and smiled as he followed behind Sam. Dean raised his eyebrow at that,hadn't he said something about personal space about a thousand times since he met Cas? then again,he wasn't going to complain,he wasn't going to admit he liked it either though.

Dean shook his head and closed the door before following them to the impala. Cas in the back and Sam in the front next to Dean,nothing ever did change about where they set did it? Dean laughed to himself.

Cas raised his eyebrow as he heard Dean laugh and no one had said anything,Cas was growing to do things that Dean did,even expressions and things he says,Sam found it hilarious and Dean didn't even notice it.

They drove for awhile,the drive to the town where the "bear" attacks were seeming to be a lot further than it actually was. Sam was staring out of the window while Cas set in the back eying Dean thinking he couldn't tell which made Dean roll his eyes and smile,no way did he think that was adorable as shit though.

"Alright guys,get out" Dean said as he parked the car by the woods the attack happened and the kid went missing

"What do you want me to do Dean?" Cas said as he walked up to Dean who was getting the guns out of the trunk

"Stand there and look pretty,Cas" Dean said trying to be sarcastic

"Was that meant to be sarcasm Dean?" Cas laughed and got into Dean's personal space again  
"Yes Cas,you know what to do by now,and personal space" Dean replied with a smile as he tossed Sam a gun and shut the trunk

Cas blushed,weird Dean thought to himself as he saw the pink flush the angels cheeks,he'd surely never seen that happened before. He didn't think he'd ever seen that happen before atleast.  
Dean gave Cas a small smile as they all walked towards the woods,he couldn't wait to get this over with and question Cas because he hasn't been acting himself lately. The personal space was one thing,he was a stubborn angel.

Dean and Sam prepared their guns incase they ran into something or saw the wendigo before they got to where they really thought it was. They thought it was in a spot far back into the woods seeing as they was this underground cave type thing it could be and where it could also be storing the so called missing teenager.

"Dean,I think this is it" Sam shouted as Dean and Cas followed him in

"I have a plan" Dean said with a smirk as they all got into the cave

"If it involves yelling shit to lure it out again,you're a idiot" Sam replied with a roll of the eyes

"Too bad,bitch,it does" Dean laughed

"Dean.." Cas said in a warning tone

"It'll be fine Cas" Dean shook his head as he walked into the middle of the area

Dean started cussing and as usual calling it a bitch along with several other insults before they heard a sudden boom across from them which made them all spin around to see the wendigo standing there.

Dean shot at it as they heard screaming start and vague shouts of help me,please,and get me out of here which they expected was the teenager. Sam ran towards the scream as the wendigo started to die,when Dean deemed it dead,him and Cas ran after Sam towards the screams.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw the teenager tied up and bloody,Sam hurried over to him and cut him down with a blade he had in his jeans. He froze after Sam had cut him down,not wanting to move.

"What's your name? we'll get you out of here" Sam said as Cas walked over to put a arm around the boy to hold him up

"I-it's M-max please g-get me out of here" He stuttered out and started to shake

"Come on guys" Sam said as he put his arm around Max and helped him out with Cas,Dean prepared with his gun incase anything jumped out at them

They all got in the impala,the kid didn't stop shaking the whole way back. None of them could udge though,they'd all been through their fair share of being "kidnapped" by monsters.

Once they got back to town they took the kid to the police so they could go back to their motel,of course first though Dean was getting another room so he could talk to Cas and not have his brother snoop on them,Sam loved to listen on their conversations,but this wasn't one that was for Sam's ears,they'd never hear the end of the "why were you blushing" question.

Max was safely back with his parents after a hour so they all piled into the impala again and headed back to the shady motel,glad that piece of shit wendigo was done for and they could relax knowing their hunt for the day was over.

"Sammy,I'm getting another room for the night and Cas has business to take care of so do whatever you want to" Dean whispered in Sam's ear as they got out of the car

"Alright" Sam rolled his eyes,he loved how Dean thought he was oblivious to them,they may of not fucked eachother but anyone who wasn't a idiot knew what their "profound" bond was

Sam grabbed his stuff and took the room key from Dean before walking off to go inside and get some shitty sleep.

\- -

"Castiel,We've gotta talk man" Dean said to Cas as he patted Cas on the back as a sign to follow him

"What about,Dean?" Cas said and tilted his head,ok when did that become adorable and not hilarious?

"Us,Cas,just,wait until we get in our room,we're gtting another one so we can talk,I don't need Sam mocking me further for what I'm going to ask." Dean rolled his eyes

Dean got a key to another room and motioned for Cas to follow him. Cas looked confused,confused was probably a understatement though,Cas may secretly know what he was doing himself,but he surely didn't have a clue why Dean wanted to talk to him alone,he never did.

"Sit down,Cas" Dean sighed and set on the bed

"What's wrong,Dean?" Cas tilted his head again with his cute worried expression,wait cute? did Dean just think that was cute,again?

"Well,I have some important questions Cas." Dean bit his lip,well he didn't usually get nervous either..  
"About what?" Cas questioned as he scooted closer

"Like this Cas,why are you ignoring my personal space more than usual? Why did you blush earlier? Why were you checking me out in the impala and by checking me out Cas,I mean staring at me..Why am I suddenly finding your adorable and cute and shit,I'm straight Cas. I know angels have no gender,but your vessel Cas,it is a man.." Dean sighed burying his face in his hands

"I believe it's our profound bond Dean,we're well,meant to be a couple or whatever it is humans decided to call it...it pretty much means you're mine Dean,and I'm yours,now and when you're not on earth anymore" Cas looked at Dean with more understanding of why he was here alone with Dean now

Dean looked up and stared into Cas's eyes,were they always that blue? when did his lips become so kissable? when did his vessel become..attractive? when...

"The bond,Dean." Cas said

"Stop reading my thoughts for a second,Cas" Dean said as he lifted his hand up to cup Cas's cheek

"What are you-" Cas got cut off by Dean pressing his lips into his

Cas melted and smiled as he started to kiss back,however he learned to kiss that amazingly Dean truly didn't care. Maybe he should thank the pizza man? Dean laughed in his mind as he wrapped his arms around Cas.

Cas cooed as he leaned into Dean and put his arms around Dean's neck. When Dean's human need for air interrupted them,Dean pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Cas's and smiled while he stroked his angels cheek with his thumb. Cas closed his eyes and fucking cooed again,it made Dean's heart do a flip but in a good way.

"Cas.." Dean sighed softly and kissed the tip of his angels nose making Cas giggle

"Can we cuddle,Dean?" Cas asked slowly,almost as if he were afraid of making Dean jump up and run,if it were any other man or angel besides his Cas,he'd already be half way to mexico by now

"I'd like that" Dean replied as he laid back on the bed and pulled his Cas up with him

Cas blushed again and held onto Dean,laying his head against Dean's chest as he listened to his heart beat,Cas would usually be concerned but he knew that was a weird thing that happened when humans were happy because his vessel's heart was doing it as well.

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head slipped his hands underneath the trench coat his silly angel never took off and rubbed his back through the thin button up underneath. Cas made another content sound and rubbed his head against Dean.

"Cas,why don't you take that jacket off for once and get comfortable?" Dean said softly and he ran his one hand up and down Cas's back

"Why?" Cas questioned looking confused

"It's something humans do Cas,I'm sure even though you're an angel,it would still be nice,we can still cuddle" Dean smiled softly and pecked his angel on the lips

"Ok" Cas replied,still confused but he decided to see why this would be nice

Cas stood up and shucked off his trench coat,dress shirt and his pants along with his shoes but remained in his under shirt and boxers. Cas saw Dean do the same and got back into the bed,Dean smiled and pulled Cas back against him.

"Better?" Dean smiled again and kissed his cheek

"I could see why you do this" Cas admitted and curled into Dean

Dean couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face as he cuddled his angel,he slid his hand underneath his under shirt and rubbed up and down along his spine. Cas's eyes shot open as he felt his wings wanting to come out.

"Dean,that's...where my wings connect,if you want to see them,you have to brace yourself and warn me,if they come out without you knowing they could hurt you" Cas said softly and worried his hunter would get hurt because of him

"I want to see them Cas,but I'm sorry,I didn't think of them" Dean admitted

"Ok,close your eyes Dean" Cas smiled

Dean closed his eyes as Cas shifted his shoulders gently to coax his wings out,Dean could see his grace behind his eyelids for a moment as his wings were coming out. Dean had no idea how it was possible for his wings to be out and not harm his vessel but nothing about anything made sense when it came to angels,just that he somehow fell for one.

"Dean open your eyes,are you ok?" Cas questioned

"I'm ok Cas" Dean smiled opening his eyes before his mouth fell open when he saw his angels wings

They weren't possibly at their full size in the tiny motel room but they were still huge and one was starting to drape over Dean. They were beautiful to Dean,they looked like they were multiple shades of black,which he didn't even know was possible,but apparently angels could have different shades of black,he didn't think too hard about it he just tranced out staring at them.

"Do you want me to put them away?" Cas questioned looking like someone kicked his puppy

"Angel,no,please don't,they're....beautiful" Dean said softly and kissed Cas's lips softly realizing he called a angel,angel and smiled against his lips

"You really think so Dean?" Cas grinned

"Of course,just like you angel" Dean replied as he pulled Cas as close to his body as possible

"Could I touch them?" Dean asked softly,as if he were afraid of upsetting Cas

"Yes" Cas grinned and kissed his hunters forehead

Dean softly brushed his fingers over the feathers,they felt like air even though they looked so heavy and made him feel like he was touching a live wire,he assumed it was his angel's grace in his wings. Cas bit lip and looked at Dean.

"Are you okay?" Dean questioned

"I am,they're just...sensitive,Dean,like my vessel's body or your body is sensitive to...certain touches" Cas explained

"Oh" Dean laughed softly and took his hand away,he knew that tonight wasn't the time for that so he trailed his hand to his lower back and traced sigils into his skin,Cas smiled softly and kissed his hunter gently while he made a mewling sound against Dean's lips.

Dean reached his free hand up to Cas's head and played with the ends of Cas's hair softly smiling against his angel's lips,

"I love you,Dean Winchester" Cas said against Dean's lips grinning,his eyes sparkling and it made Dean's heart do a fucking back flip

"I love you too,my angel" Dean replied holding Cas tight and pressing his lips into Cas's


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm Cas" Dean mumbled while he was asleep

Cas raised his eyebrow and studied Dean for a few minutes,why had he made that noise and said his name? he wasn't awake and he surely couldn't be talking to him. Cas shifted a little in Deans grip on him which made the hunter stir in his sleep and mumble what seemed to be a gibberish form Cas's full name.

"Dean?" Cas asked softly 

"Mmmmmmm,What?" Dean grumbled cracking his eyes open

"May I ask why you were moaning my name,Dean?" Cas questioned as he tilted his head in that adorable little way he always does

Dean's face just fell as his eyes widened,shit,he was having a dream about his angel doing some very "unpure" things. He couldn't of moaned his name out loud in his sleep,what did Cas think? Dean was mentally freaking out and Cas quickly took note of that 

"Dean,I'm not mad,I'm just....wondering why you were doing that in your sleep? were you having a nightmare,Dean?" Cas questioned again looking worried as he put his hand on his hunters cheek 

"N-no Cas,it was a very uhm....good dream?" Dean replied looking away

Cas studied Deans body language for a few more minutes before he got the hint. Cas giggled and kissed his hunter gently. Deans mind started to wake up as he kissed back,and there was no doubt his body was waking up with him.

Dean made a sound in his throat while his hands rubbed up along Cas's spine. Cas whimpered and involuntarily pressed himself even closer to Dean. Dean smiled as he pulled away for air,Cas panted despite not needing to breathe. 

"Deeeeeean" Cas whimpered and pressed his hips against Dean's

"Eager aren't we?" Dean smirked as he slowly rolled them over so he was on top

Cas whimpered again as he stared into Dean's eyes. Dean laughed and reached down to grab Cas through his boxers,Cas gasped and tried arching up into Deans grip but Dean pinned him down with his free hand.

Dean smirked as he leaned his head down to press his lips to Cas's collarbone. Cas gasped out what sounded like "Dean" and threw his head back. Dean bit down on Cas's collarbone hard enough to mark him which made Cas start writhing underneath of him.

"P-please" Cas whined  
"Please what?" Dean said against Cas's skin as he trailed his way down Cas's body until he reached one of his nipples and poked it with his tongue

"Ahhhh! Dean" Cas gasped arching up into Dean's mouth

Dean licked at Cas's nipple while he trailed a hand up to play with the other. He wanted nothing more than to be inside of his angel right now but he wanted to make their first time more than a quick orgasm. Cas continued to whimper and moan as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Dean's short hair.

Dean smirked as he finally pulled away for air and saw how red and puffy Cas's nipples were from all of the teasing. Cas grumbled at the lost of contact before he felt Dean's other hand at his waistline tugging at his boxers.

Cas bit his lip and lifted his hips up so Dean could pull them off. Dean moaned at the sight of Cas completely naked for him.  
"Dean,PLEASE" Cas pleaded as he tried to buck his hips up to get friction on his cock that Dean was purposely ignoring

"Patience is virtue" Dean smirked as he pulled off his own boxers and got back on top of Cas

"Grrr" Cas grumbled and pouted at Dean

Dean shook his head and leaned his head down to kiss Cas. Cas moaned against his lips and bucked his hips up causing them to brush against eachother.

"A-AH Dean" Cas gasped and gripped Deans shoulders 

Dean trailed kisses down back to Cas's neck while he moved his hips against Cas's. He was eating up the pleasured sounds he was getting out of his angel. Cas whined and started to move with Dean,Cas threw his head back and closed his eyes while he mouth fell open in a silent cry as he felt Dean slip a hand between them and wrap a hand around both of them.

Dean growled as he pressed his lips hard against Cas's lips. Dean smiled against his lips as he felt Cas start to tense up beneath him. 

"D-dean I'm gonna..." Cas cried out 

"Do it for me,let it out" Dean whispered against Cas's lips

Cas went completely tense beneath Dean as he screamed out Dean's name and came over Deans hand. Dean groaned as he followed Cas over the edge,making sure he kept his eyes open to watch how Cas squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth wide open as he rode out his orgasm.  
Dean smiled at Cas as they came down and opened his eyes back up. Dean placed a soft kiss to Cas's lips before grabbing his discarded shirt from the ground to wipe him and Cas off.

"Dean..." Cas said so low his voice sounded like whisper

"Yeah?" Dean questioned as he tossed the shirt to the ground

"That was....amazing...thank you" Cas grinned as he pulled Dean down so he could cuddle into Dean

"You're amazing Castiel" Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead

Cas grinned and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as Dean ran a hand through Cas's hair and smiled at Cas. Cas rested his head on Deans chest to listen to his hunters heartbeat,he smiled as he felt Dean kiss the top of his head.

Dean quickly fell asleep after that and Cas just laughed to himself and mojoed a blanket over them.

"I love you Dean" Cas whispered and kissed Dean's chest where he anti-possession tattoo is and closed his eyes,even though angels didn't need sleep,he'd admit,he didn't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter,I just felt like a little porn without much of a plot today xD hope you guys like it anyways,the next chapter is going to be smutty too and that one's going to have my beloved wing kink in it :P


End file.
